Funny, short stories about Fruits Basket!
by tigersim1
Summary: You can send me two characters from Fruits Basket and I can make a funny, short story about them! Send soon! This has been tigersim1! The people may be a little OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm tigersim1 I have been helping CLFBF with her stories, now it is time for mine!!

I do not own Fruits Basket

I am planning to write short, funny stories, that means I need your help, send me a review, write two characters from fruits basket and I will write a funny story about them! Write soon!! 

I will try to update as soon as I get reviews!! 

Bye!!:)

If you want to see what type of stories I write, go to my friends account Cheese Loving Fruits Basket Fan or you can find her stories as Fruits Basket and xxxHolic Crossover!! I also have one funny story on my account! BYE BYE!!

Review soon!!(right now I'm going to eat icecream!!)

  


	2. OLD PEOPLE!

Funny short stories about fruits basket

Funny short stories about fruits basket!!

**Thank you Chrysolite Heart:** Well obviously you should do one with actually not just two but three. Kyo/Yuki/Tohru...something embarrassing for Tohru I guess. LOL can't wait to see what you'll come up with.

**This story takes place when Tohru and Kyo are married and are OLD!! (I'm talking like 85 years old!) **

**Tohru walks up and finds an old box it was very old and dusty! On the front it read **

**To: Tohru's eyes only!!**

**From: Yuki**

**A lock was found in the opening. A note read Tohru you can open this lock with the key on the chain I gave you! Tohru's eyes were almost popping out!! She ran to her dresser to find the key.**

**Tohru: NOOOOO! It is not hear!!**

**Kyo: Tohru are you alright?**

**Tohru turned around like Dracula would. She had a scarf on also, so that made it look even more like Dracula.**

**Kyo: !! :0**

**Tohru: Have you seen that chain Yuki gave me?**

**Kyo: no **

**Tohru: well I need it. Can you help me find it?**

**Kyo: um yes?**

**Tohru: OK :D (She now did not look like Dracula)**

**They searched and searched until………Da Da DA DAAAAAA!! They fond it!! In THERE GRAND-CHILDS MOUTH!! (YUCKY!)**

**Tohru did not care about her grand-child at the moment and tried to pull it out! It did not budge She grabbed the child's head until the child let go!**

**Kyo: um...you made her cry.**

**Tohru did not care and ran up stairs to open the box. She stuck the key in and the box opened up. She looked in side and…………….there was nothing in it!**

**Tohru: Why me?? **

**This has been tigersim1!!**


	3. Akito and Ren!

**Funny, Short stories about fruits basket!!**

**1! Akito finds a quarter next to him.He flicks it.It lands in front of a cow. Ren jumps up!(out of no where).**

**Ren:Is that a ...QUARTER?**

**Akito:YAAAAAA**

**Ren(her eyes are shining)reaching out to get it.**

**Akito:Do you want it or something?**

**Ren:YAAAAAAAA(eyes still shining)**

**Akito:Well...you can't have it!!IT IS MINE!!**

**Ren:Bubble gum(reaching for quarter)**

**Akito:what did you say?**

**Ren:BUBBLE GUM!!MUST HAVE BUBBLE GUM!!**

**Akito:soooo you want to take MY quarter and buy bubble gum?**

**Ren:ohhhhhh yaaaaa**

**Akito:well...no**

**Ren:I WANT IT!!(glares at IT and then slaps IT)(by it I mean Akito)**

**Akito:ow**

**Ren grabs the quarter then...**

**Ren:I GOT IT TO BUY BUBBLE GUM!!**

**Akito:odd**

Thank you to **rockangel160** who send in a review. I could not think of one so I copped and paste a story I made up, It is a story I made up but you might have heard it before! (Don't kill me!) 

You know what I enjoy? Akito and Ren! They are so much alike yet they just can't get along.

Thanks and I will try to get the other stories finished soon! 

This has been tigersim1!


	4. Nickname!

**Hello!!**

This is tigersim1 and this is my 4th chapter!!

Kyo is walking down the hallway and finds a corner, and turns. Kakeru comes and sees Kyo.

Kakeru: Oh, hi Yuki!!

Kyo:?!

Kyo turned around and saw Kakeru staring at him. He turned around and screamed…

Kyo: Who are YOU!?

Kakeru: Oh hi I am Kakeru…and you are Kyo? Yes Yuki told me about you.

Kakeru jumped on Kyo's back and screamed…

Kakeru: I need a nickname for you.

Kyo: Then why are you on my back?!

Kakeru: Because it helps me think.

Kyo flung Kakeru off his back. He stood up seeing the dead figure lying there. Kakeru jumped up like there's no tomorrow.

Kakeru: I got it!!

Kyo: what, what is my nickname.

Kakeru: SUPPER MEGA DIAPER MAN!!

Kyo slammed his fist into his face!!

Kakeru: oh fine how about…little man no see?!

Kyo: What?

Two days latter

Tohru: Hello, little man no see. Oh, I MEAN…Kyo.

Kyo: I hate you KAKERU!!


	5. A NEW STYLE!

HALLO

**HALLO!**

Hello thanks for all the reviews oh I'm sorry to nura23 I forgot to copy and paste her review. So hear is chapter 5!!

**rockangel160**** "lol The next chapter should be Ayame and Rin!"**

**Hear it goes **

**Rin is wearing her usual black shirt, pants, or dress. When all of a sudden...Her phone starts to ring. Rin picks it up and looks at caller ID. "Ayame". Rin feels like throwing it. But amazingly she answers it.**

**Ayame: Hi, is this Rin?**

**Rin (about to close the phone) and Ayame hears it breaking up.**

**Ayame: WAIT! Before you close that phone, You need to get a new… style.**

**Rin: WHAT!! I like my clothes and I will KEEP IT LIKE THAT!!**

**Ayame: Calm down hot head, you just need to come to my shop. OK??**

**Rin: If I do will you never call me again, AND I'M NOT A HOT HEAD!!**

**Ayame: Come at 2:00pm, is that fine hot h…OH I MEAN Rin or is it Ren?**

**Rin closed the phone and looked at her watch it said 1:39 she had to start walking towards his shop. Rin walked in the doors finding Mine holding a big poofy ribbon!! **

**Mine: Ayame had to go tinkle. He told me to tell you to try on this(holding the big poofy ribbon!!)**

**Rin: How can you put a ribbon on?**

**Mine: I don't know?**

**Ayame: Oh yes I'm sorry to keep you waiting…the toilet was clogged and I…**

**Rin: What do I have to wear.(she is completely ignoring Ayame.)**

**Ayame pulls out a plunger and heads towards the restroom holding the plunger in the air.**

**Mine: Hear you can wear this! (Holding a pink dress)**

**Of course Rin was forced in to "the thing". After that she walked out of the stall and saw Haru standing in front of her.**

**Haru: Oh, so this is why Ayame wanted me to come, by the way, where is Ayame?**

**At that moment the toilet flushed and everyone heard Ayame go…**

**Ayame: I GOT IT!! A FLUSH TO SUCSESS!!**

**Everyone stared at Ayame coming out of the bathroom with a proud look on his face. With a plunger on his shoulder. **

**Haru: I see you accomplished a lot.**

**Rin blushed as she saw Haru looking back at her. **

**Ayame: OH I GOTTA GO, AGAIN!!**

**Everyone heard the door close.**

**I hope you like it!!**

**Send in those reviews!!**

**This has been tigersim1!!**


	6. Is money the same as love?

Hello world

**Hello world!!**

**This is tigersim1 and thank you to **Kyonkichi-san

**"okay...what if i put more than two...?  
I'll just put two name pairs for now...  
-Yuki & Machi  
- Kimi & Manabe  
- Kyo & Tohru"**

**I chose Yuki and Machi but added my ( and CLFBF's) twist to it! **

**So let us begin **

Yuki and Machi were walking in the hallway of their high school. When Kakeru turns a corner and sees Yuki and Machi.

Kakeru: YUN-YUN!!

Yuki: Oh hi Kakeru.

Kakeru: SOOOO…what were you talking about?

Yuki: I was just talking about…

Kakeru: Oh I know you were talking about LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!!

Yuki: No, I was talking about…

Kakeru: It's fine you don't need to explain yourself.

Machi:…?!

Yuki and Machi tried to ignore Kakeru and walk towards the court yard. They sat on a bench and started to talk about treasury money.

Yuki: So what are you going to do about the money you receive?

Machi: I'm…

Kakeru: I KNEW IT!! U TWO ARE WORRYING ABOUT WHEN YOU GET MARRIED AND THE MONEY!! Ah… it's all coming to me.

Yuki: We were talking about…

Tohru: Oh sorry for interrupting you, bye.

Tohru walked out of the room and then Yuki ran after her, Kakeru stopped him.

Kakeru: OH… double dating?! Why Yuki why??

Yuki: I was trying to tell her, her shoe lace was not tied.

Tohru: AHHHH…(she tripped.)

**I know it is not very funny…but my writing mojo is whipped!! I don't know what to write!! Pls still send in reviews though!!**


	7. Wallie of fammie!

Hi

**Hi! Today I have a…**

**Wall of fame!**

Child-Of-God  
2008-03-30  
ch 6,

Okay maybe Kyo, Yuki, and Kakeru? I know Kyo can't stand Kakeru.

loritakitochan  
2008-03-30  
ch 3,

cool.  
Akito,Shigure and Mogeta!

rockangel160  
2008-03-30  
ch 6,

How about The "Prince Yuki Fan Club" and AKITO?! The last thing Akito wants is a group of girls after Yuki.

rockangel160  
2008-03-28  
ch 5,

"I GOT IT! A FLUSH TO SUCCESS!" LOL That was my favorite part!

Kyonkichi-san  
2008-03-28  
ch 1,

okay...what if i put more than two...?  
I'll just put two name pairs for now...  
-Yuki & Machi  
- Kimi & Manabe  
- Kyo & Tohru

Kyonkichi-san  
2008-03-28  
ch 3,

abuselol ren...bubble gum...who knew?

Kyonkichi-san  
2008-03-28  
ch 4,

lol! I LOVE KYO AND MANABE! Can't stop laughing!  
-chee! cookie.dough.luv

rockangel160  
2008-03-28  
ch 4,

lol The next chapter should be Ayame and Rin!

nura23  
2008-03-28  
ch 4,

haha, that was funny! Hmm, I'll send t other characters but maybe later cause ican't think of anyone right now

nikkinaz6 She said

she was sorry!!

2008-03-26  
ch 3,

im sorry, that was kind of...stupid. i understood it but it made no sense. Sumimasen(I sorry).i usually don't give any mean reviews whatsoever.

nura23  
2008-03-24  
ch 3,

what about the characters I choose? are u going to it? great chapter btw!

rockangel160  
2008-03-22  
ch 2,

You know what I enjoy? Akito and Ren! They are so much alike yet they just can't get along.

nura23  
2008-03-22  
ch 2,

Hm.. could you write something between Kakeru and Kyo..I know Kyo cant handle Kakeru..haha

Child-Of-God  
2008-03-22  
ch 2,

Maybe you could do with Hatori and Yuki? Maybe like an appointment for Yuki that went bad? I don't know, surprise me!

Chrysolite Heart  
2008-03-22  
ch 1,

Well obviously you should do one with actually not just two but three. Kyo/Yuki/Tohru...something embarrassing for Tohru I guess. LOL Can't wait to see what you'll come up with.

**Hi! Bye**


	8. Important!

IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!**

**I have been grounded from the computer for a week! So I can not post ANYTHING! Well that's it for now and I will dedicate this chappie to…**

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-07  
ch 6,

Things I liked:  
Good couples

Ways you can improve:  
Try not to repeat words or phrases  
Try and work a little more on characterization

Creative work  
Myst

Note: Only read this if you can take brutal honesty:

..

Things I didn't like:  
The chapter doesn't make any sense, why would Kakeru think they were talking about that  
It doesn't make sense and Tohru is included for much too short a time

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-06  
ch 5,

Things I liked:  
Great couple, I'm pretty excited about how these characters could be connected  
Aww, hugs Rin I love her style as well  
Yay Haru glomps him to death  
Wow 0.0 Will that toilet ever let up?

Ways to improve:  
Try to make sure you've got the right form of words: for example hear should be here  
Work on characterization a little  
Watch out for repetition

Great work  
Myst

Only read this if you can accept harsh comments.

..

Things I didn't like:  
Hot head? I don't think Aya would ever say that  
I'm surprised she didn't make Haru come with her

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-02  
ch 4,

Things I like:  
Good choice in characters  
I like the image of Kakeru on Kyo's back

Warning: I tend to be brutally honest

..

Things I didn't like / ways to improve:  
Credit the person who gave you the idea  
The diction is too formal  
Characterization needs some work  
That is a really really weird nickname 0.o  
Spelling issues

Anyway pretty funny  
Myst

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-01  
ch 3,

Things I like:  
I like reading about this pair

Warning: I tend to be brutally honest

..

Things that need improvement/that I don't like:  
Would Akito or Ren really say Yaa?  
The language seems too formal  
Bubblegum?

Myst

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-01  
ch 2,

Things I like:  
I like the setting, very few people tend to do something at this age  
Nice ending  
Thanks for crediting the person who provided the idea some people forget

Warning: I tend to be brutally honest

..

Things I think need improvement:  
The box idea is kind of cheesy  
You used the wrong here and the wrong their  
Spelling issues  
Why would it be in the grandchild's mouth  
Try not to put author notes into the actual text  
Why wouldn't Tohru care about the grandchild?

Myst

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-01  
ch 1,

I'm looking forward to reading these and I know CLFBF from her reviews on some of my own fics.  
Good luck  
Myst

Kyonkichi-san  
2008-03-30  
ch 6,

Lol, I loved it! thanks for using my pairing! I liked the Manabe touch

Child-Of-God  
2008-03-30  
ch 6,

Okay maybe Kyo, Yuki, and Kakeru? I know Kyo can't stand Kakeru.

loritakitochan  
2008-03-30  
ch 3,

cool.  
Akito,Shigure and Mogeta!

rockangel160  
2008-03-30  
ch 6,

How about The "Prince Yuki Fan Club" and AKITO?! The last thing Akito wants is a group of girls after Yuki.

rockangel160  
2008-03-28  
ch 5,

"I GOT IT! A FLUSH TO SUCCESS!" LOL That was my favorite part!

Kyonkichi-san  
2008-03-28  
ch 1,

okay...what if i put more than two...?  
I'll just put two name pairs for now...  
-Yuki & Machi  
- Kimi & Manabe  
- Kyo & Tohru

Kyonkichi-san  
2008-03-28  
ch 3,

lol ren...bubble gum...who knew?

Kyonkichi-san  
2008-03-28  
ch 4,

lolol! I LOVE KYO AND MANABE! Can't stop laughing!  
-chee! cookie.dough.luv

rockangel160  
2008-03-28  
ch 4,

lol The next chapter should be Ayame and Rin!

nura23  
2008-03-28  
ch 4,

haha, that was funny! Hmm, I'll send t other characters but maybe later cause ican't think of anyone right now

nikkinaz6  
2008-03-26  
ch 3,

im sorry, that was kind of...stupid. i understood it but it made no sense. sumimasen.i usually don't give any mean reviews whatsoever.

nura23  
2008-03-24  
ch 3,

what about the characters I choose? are u going to it? great chapter btw!

rockangel160  
2008-03-22  
ch 2,

You know what I enjoy? Akito and Ren! They are so much alike yet they just can't get along.

nura23  
2008-03-22  
ch 2,

Hm.. could you write something between Kakeru and Kyo..I know Kyo cant handle Kakeru..haha

Child-Of-God  
2008-03-22  
ch 2,

Maybe you could do with Hatori and Yuki? Maybe like an appointment for Yuki that went bad? I don't know, surprise me!

**And for my first reviewer… **

Chrysolite Heart  
2008-03-22  
ch 1,

Well obviously you should do one with actually not just two but three. Kyo/Yuki/Tohru...something embarassing for Tohru I guess. LOL Can't wait to see what you'll come up with.


	9. Bad dreams?

Thank you to all my reviewers on the wall of fame there will be another one …later

Thank you to all my reviewers on the wall of fame there will be another one …later. Well this reviewer has been waiting soooo long, so show some appreciation to…

Child-Of-God

Okay maybe Kyo, Yuki, and Kakeru? I know Kyo can't stand Kakeru.

Thank you for waiting for so long! Well here we go!

KKyo

YYuki

KaKakeru

TTohru

K: come on –Beep- rat, fight!

Yuki made a front kick and slammed Kyo thought the paper/sliding/ door. Tohru skipped down the stairs to find Kyo bruised and cut.

T: KYO! What happened?

Y; Miss. Honda, he is all right he just picked a fight.

K: Well I would have beaten you if I was ready. I mean usually you wait a few minutes and THEN kick me though the door!

At that moment Kakeru burst in. He waved his hands in the air trying to get attention from the two fighting.

Ka: YOU GUYS I M ALIVE!

Y: kakeru how on earth did you get in?!

Ka: oh well I did a new type of thing called walking though the front door! Now let me tell why I am here…I HAD A BAD DREAM!!cries

K: idiot…

Ka: help me or else…MAH HA HA!

Y; ?! Ok? Um what was it about?

K: it was probably about him being a piece of crap!

Ka: no, it was about giant erasers! All coming after me…uh, creepy.

Y:?!(He is starting to do that a lot now!) ?! uh…how do you fell about that?

Ta that moment Ayame burst in to the room finding his play mate.

A Ayame

A: Hello my trouble some friend!

Ka: HELLO CAPTIN! (HUGS)

A: why look at what I got at the convenience store! GIANT ERASERS! One is blue for me and one is…

Ka: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY ME!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs out of house screaming!)

**Well that is it for now! BYE this has been **

**TIGERSIM1! (did you know I just got a boyfriend!) **


	10. I hate to say but, the end

HI…

HI…

I am sorry I was reading 101 episodes of dares and it says that she had to stop righting if the crowed chooses anything…so I have to stop Funny short stories about fruits basket….:(. I am sad and thank you for telling me Kyonkichi-san I don't want to break the rules so this episode is to

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-16  
ch 9,

abuseNote from Myst-chan:  
No offense but I don't think many people care that you have a boyfriend. I actually have a girlfriend -

Things I liked:  
Good selection of characters  
I like the idea of the erasers

Ways to improve:  
Try to get the diction to be more casual instead of formal  
Work on characterization a little more

Myst

Things I didn't like:  
The end word lasted too long and got a bit annoying  
Why are you shortening their names - you don't need to do that

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-15  
ch 8,

abuseI'm not sure you should include this, could easily remove it and then ban you from the site. Just a heads up -  
Myst

animeprincess32  
2008-04-13  
ch 9,

abuseLol giant erasers!  
Hahahahahaha!

animeprincess32  
2008-04-13  
ch 6,

abuseKakeru likes butting in,doesn't he?  
Funny!

animeprincess32  
2008-04-13  
ch 5,

abuseReally funny!How about Hiro&Momiji?

animeprincess32  
2008-04-13  
ch 4,

abuseThat is so funny!Even Tohru used it!  
Hahahahaha!

animeprincess32  
2008-04-13  
ch 3,

abuseNever thought Ren likes bubble gum...hmm...  
I just thought of a next pairing:Haru&Tohru and Haru&Yuki.

Kyonkichi-san  
2008-04-13  
ch 9,

abuselol this was funny! poor manabe, by the way it's called the shoji screen :D  
Hmm, how about one with Kimi and all the Sohma guys?

animeprincess32  
2008-04-13  
ch 2,

abuseHahaha!This is funny!  
Can you put in Yuki&Tohru?

Child-Of-God  
2008-04-13  
ch 9,

abuseHA HA! Giant Erasers! Poor Kakera! Thanks. Good job and I loved it! Yeah!

rockangel160  
2008-04-13  
ch 9,

abuseCongrats on the new BF! You wanna know what's weird? Just this morning, I ALSO updated my story, and the chapter is about a nightmare! Anyway, this story amused me! Keep it up!

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-07  
ch 6,

abuseThings I liked:  
Good couples

Ways you can improve:  
Try not to repeat words or phrases  
Try and work a little more on characterization

Creative work  
Myst

Note: Only read this if you can take brutal honesty:

..

Things I didn't like:  
The chapter doesn't make any sense, why would Kakeru think they were talking about that  
It doesn't make sense and Tohru is included for much too short a time

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-06  
ch 5,

abuseThings I liked:  
Great couple, I'm pretty excited about how these characters could be connected  
Aww, hugs Rin I love her style as well  
Yay Haru glomps him to death  
Wow 0.0 Will that toilet ever let up?

Ways to improve:  
Try to make sure you've got the right form of words: for example hear should be here  
Work on characterization a little  
Watch out for repetition

Great work  
Myst

Only read this if you can accept harsh comments.

..

Things I didn't like:  
Hot head? I don't think Aya would ever say that  
I'm surprised she didn't make Haru come with her

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-02  
ch 4,

abuseThings I like:  
Good choice in characters  
I like the image of Kakeru on Kyo's back

Warning: I tend to be brutally honest

..

Things I didn't like / ways to improve:  
Credit the person who gave you the idea  
The diction is too formal  
Characterization needs some work  
That is a really really weird nickname 0.o  
Spelling issues

Anyway pretty funny  
Myst

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-01  
ch 3,

abuseThings I like:  
I like reading about this pair

Warning: I tend to be brutally honest

..

Things that need improvement/that I don't like:  
Would Akito or Ren really say Yaa?  
The language seems too formal  
Bubblegum?

Myst

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-01  
ch 2,

abuseThings I like:  
I like the setting, very few people tend to do something at this age  
Nice ending  
Thanks for crediting the person who provided the idea some people forget

Warning: I tend to be brutally honest

..

Things I think need improvement:  
The box idea is kind of cheesy  
You used the wrong here and the wrong their  
Spelling issues  
Why would it be in the grandchild's mouth  
Try not to put author notes into the actual text  
Why wouldn't Tohru care about the grandchild?

Myst

MysticSorceror  
2008-04-01  
ch 1,

abuseI'm looking forward to reading these and I know CLFBF from her reviews on some of my own fics.  
Good luck  
Myst

Kyonkichi-san  
2008-03-30  
ch 6,

abuseLol, I loved it! thanks for using my pairing! I liked the Manabe touch

Child-Of-God  
2008-03-30  
ch 6,

abuseOkay maybe Kyo, Yuki, and Kakeru? I know Kyo can't stand Kakeru.

loritakitochan  
2008-03-30  
ch 3,

abusecool.  
Akito,Shigure and Mogeta!

rockangel160  
2008-03-30  
ch 6,

abuseHow about The "Prince Yuki Fan Club" and AKITO?! The last thing Akito wants is a group of girls after Yuki.

rockangel160  
2008-03-28  
ch 5,

abuse"I GOT IT! A FLUSH TO SUCCESS!" LOL That was my favorite part!

Kyonkichi-san  
2008-03-28  
ch 1,

abuseokay...what if i put more than two...?  
I'll just put two name pairs for now...  
-Yuki & Machi  
- Kimi & Manabe  
- Kyo & Tohru

Kyonkichi-san  
2008-03-28  
ch 3,

abuselol ren...bubble gum...who knew?

Kyonkichi-san  
2008-03-28  
ch 4,

abuselolol! I LOVE KYO AND MANABE! Can't stop laughing!  
-chee! cookie.dough.luv

rockangel160  
2008-03-28  
ch 4,

abuselol The next chapter should be Ayame and Rin!

nura23  
2008-03-28  
ch 4,

abusehaha, that was funny! Hmm, I'll send t other characters but maybe later cause ican't think of anyone right now

nikkinaz6  
2008-03-26  
ch 3,

abuseim sorry, that was kind of...stupid. i understood it but it made no sense. sumimasen.i usually don't give any mean reviews whatsoever.

nura23  
2008-03-24  
ch 3,

abusewhat about the characters I choose? are u going to it? great chapter btw!

rockangel160  
2008-03-22  
ch 2,

abuseYou know what I enjoy? Akito and Ren! They are so much alike yet they just can't get along.

nura23  
2008-03-22  
ch 2,

abuseHm.. could you write something between Kakeru and Kyo..I know Kyo cant handle Kakeru..haha

Child-Of-God  
2008-03-22  
ch 2,

abuseMaybe you could do with Hatori and Yuki? Maybe like an appointment for Yuki that went bad? I don't know, surprise me!

And MY FIRST REVIEWIER!!

Chrysolite Heart  
2008-03-22  
ch 1,

abuseWell obviously you should do one with actually not just two but three. Kyo/Yuki/Tohru...something embarassing for Tohru I guess. LOL Can't wait to see what you'll come up with.

THANK YOU SO MUCH CRIES and to my friends…

CLFBF and Litkit…THANK YOU!!

Thank you all for being so nice. I loved righting the stories…well BYE BYE!! Cries I really am crying…and thank you to Nick…opps (Ha you don't know who that is XD!)Thank You sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo MUCH! I can't go but bye… BYE BYE TO YOU ALL AND THANK YOU!! Thank you….sniffle. BYE!


End file.
